More for Christmas this Year
by Star0890
Summary: Team Flash plans a Christmas party for friends and family. Caitlin's birthday falls on the day of the Christmas party. Barry admits his growing feelings for her. Snowbarry. FlashFrost.


**A/N: I had this finished for awhile but wasn't sure when to post it. Just a short Snowbarry Christmas story! I don't think I will stop shipping them together. Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! I'm working on another story so keep your eyes out for that one. It's almost finished!**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Let me know what you all think!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **More For Christmas This Year** :

It was a big night for Caitlin Snow, but all she wanted to do was run away.

Caitlin had never made a big deal about her birthday. Not since her father died. Her mother had become cold after her father passed and Caitlin became even more independent. She would usually celebrate her birthday alone. She would usually buy a cupcake and sit next to her father's grave telling him all that he has missed in her life. And later she would visit Ronnie's grave when she had thought he had died as well. But Ronnie was alive now.

Cisco and Barry had taken it upon themselves to throw her a surprise pseudo-birthday party. But Caitlin's birthday just happened to fall on the day STAR Labs had their annual Christmas Party.

Caitlin was initially excited for the event. She looked forward to it for once. A party for everyone, and everyone had something to celebrate this year. The invitations said strictly STAR Labs Christmas party and was sent to all of Team Arrow, Team Legends, Team Supergirl and all their friends and family. So, Team Flash gathered all their bearings together and rented an old country club cottage that they spent the whole evening decorating. All occupants and workers given the weekend off for the secret superheroes to have a few nights to relax. They booked the entire place for two nights. Everyone was so excited.

Iris offered to make the cookies for the party. Caitlin warned her about the appetites of some of the superheroes going to be there and how many cookie trays she would need. The determination and excitement of Iris West resulted in Eddie, Joe and Barry all carrying cookie trays, upon cookie trays, upon cookie trays into the small kitchen at the cottage. One would wonder if it was an army she was feeding. Caitlin laughed as she thought about how true that thought was. Poor Eddie had complained the past three days of smelling like Christmas cookies but not being able to eat any.

The cottage was completely secluded in miles of fallen snow and woods. The perfect place for the Teams to enjoy the party and be themselves. No hiding powers or secret identities among friends.

Early in the evening, everything was going great. Caitlin wore a red dress with a sweetheart neck line and a skirt that flared out. As usual she wore heals, strappy black ones that gave her some height. She walked around making sure everything was in order. Silently checking off a list of things to do in her head.

Iris and Eddie were still setting up cookie trays. Cisco and Wally oversaw the lights and decorations. Joe was getting the alcohol ready along with Grandma Esters Famous Eggnog. Harry and Jesse were going to be arriving a little later due to a quick trip back to Earth 2 for some presents. Caitlin looked around the room for their very own man in red. She decided to go search for him.

She found him outside.

"Barry?" She called out trying to get his attention.

"Cait! Hey! I didn't think you'd be out here." He exclaimed excitedly running up to her throwing his arms around her.

"I was looking for you. What are you doing out here?" She took careful steps regretting her choice of shoes.

"It's Christmas! How can you not be excited! Besides I've gotten so many people replying that they have some big announcement."

"I am excited! I'm just waiting for everyone to get here." She replied. "What were you doing out here anyway?"

"I was setting something up. They have heaters under the deck that should be turning on soon so people can come out here if the weather doesn't get too bad." He said looking up at the light snowfall.

She nodded and give him that sweet smile he adored. "C'mon." She said taking his hand into hers and pulling him back inside. "People should be arriving."

* * *

The first announcement was from Ronnie, after splitting from Martin Stein, he had found himself in Coast City, and found himself a girl. He was not only introducing her to everyone but also announcing his recent engagement to her.

Barry's eyes widened. He was surprised Ronnie would announce something like that at an event clearly made for Caitlin. Ronnie should have known this was her day.

Shaking his head, Barry sought her out. He couldn't find her before someone else decided to announce their good news.

Oliver and Felicity had finally gotten back together. After a rocky first attempt, everyone thought she was going to push him away for good but he was stubborn and in love with her. She relented. They were very happy.

Eddie and Iris, both whom have been married together for two months now, stood in front of everyone and told them they were having a baby. Barry, being Iris' best friend, already knew the news and smiled with pride knowing he has moved past his childhood crush on her. And he was going to be the very best uncle and godfather he could be.

By that time, it was late into the night, Caitlin Snow's birthday had been forgotten with everyone's excited announcements. Cisco's attention was better used running and hiding from Captain Cold when Snart caught Lisa and Cisco in a fierce make out session under a mistletoe. But Barry was determined to find his doctor. Tonight, was her night and she needed to know that.

He searched high and low, even speeding through the rooms they had rented for the night. He couldn't find her. He asked Iris, Joe, Harry, Felicity, Sara, even Ronnie if they had seen her. Everyone had said no; Ronnie even having the audacity to say he hasn't even seen her at the party. Barry had to rein in that anger as he continued his search for his beloved doctor.

He stood looking out the window watching the winds push and pull at the falling snowflakes. Barry thought it was strange the storm appeared so suddenly. Winds picked up outside and sight was barely visible but he caught a flash of her flaming red dress following the snow-covered path leading into the woods. He panicked.

Barry was worried about her.

He had been looking for her everywhere all night.

And so, he chased after her.

But he lost her in the storm.

He was frantic, and panicking. He couldn't run in a snow storm like this. He was slipping and stumbling after her. He shivered. This only made him even more worried, she didn't have a jacket with her.

He was hopeless until he saw a flash of red. She was just standing there, in the middle of a snow storm, staring up at the moon. She wasn't shivering, and that made him nervous. He trudged his way through the snow towards her.

He wasn't silent in his steps, the snow crunched under his weight, but she still didn't hear him. He took his suit jacket off and placed it on her shoulders. She jumped at his presence. The jacket almost falling off her shoulders before he placed his hands on her shoulders steadying her and preventing the jacket from falling.

"Barry!" She turned to face him, startled. "What are you'd doing out here?!" She was shocked he followed her. "Are you okay, there is a snow storm going on, you could get hypothermia or frostbite!" She rambled off going full doctor mode on him. It relieved him more than it should.

"I'm fine. Super healing, remember? But you're not." He brought a hand up to brush hair out of her face, sliding a thumb over her cheek. "You're freezing!"

She frowned. Pulling away from him. Taking a few steps backwards. "I'm fine Barry. Just needed some air." She took off his jacket and handed it back to him.

"Caitlin? What's wrong?" He took his jacket from her outstretched hand only to flash her arms through it and buttoning up the front in less than a second.

She glared briefly at him, already knowing how stubborn he was. Rolling her eyes and stared back at the moon. "My dad used to bring me out here. When I was little, this is where my family would come to celebrate Christmas. When my dad passed away and my mom became cold, there was no reason to come back here. I always thought that someday when I was older I'd have my own family to bring here. And hearing all those exciting news, Iris' pregnancy, Oliver and Felicity getting back together, Ronnie's engagement..." She hoped he didn't noticed the hurt tone she unwillingly used when talking about Ronnie. "I guess it just hit me all at once. That I can't have that life now. All the dreams and ambitions, they're gone Barry. I guess the Snow family line ends with me." She gave him a watery smile.

"No, that's not true, Caitlin. You can still have that." He took her into his arms holding her close to him. She was cold, frozen. "Just because you don't have that now doesn't mean you won't ever have that. One day your prince will come and sweep you off your feet. You'll get your happy ending." He hated how much he wished that prince to be him. How much he wanted her to love him as much as he loved her. "If anyone deserves happiness, it's you."

"No, Barry, I can't."

She pulled away from him despite his protest to keep her close to him. She stepped away from him. Her hands pulled close to her chest. "I-I have Killer Frost's powers." She said holding up a hand and he watched as a cool frosty wind emitted from her palm. "I've had them for a few weeks now. I've done every test possible. I can't get rid of them and it... it affected me. I can't have children, Barry. My hopes of having a family of my own are gone. And I'm afraid of losing control and becoming Killer Frost. It's just too much to deal with right now. I needed space. From everything. From everyone."

"Is this storm your doing?" He asked trying to gauge just how much her power has grown.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I-I don't know how to make it stop." She said tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't think you should. I like snow storms. Sure, they are hell to travel through but they are powerful and beautiful, just like you." He said glancing all around them.

She was speechless.

"Cait," The way he drawled out her name sent a warm spark through her entire body, running up and down her spine. "You can still have that family. If not, you have us; you have me. If you think for one moment we are just going to let you go and become Killer Frost, you have another thing coming. And even if you do, I know you will be different from her, because you are you."

He pulled her back into his arms. Hand coming up to trace her jaw and up the side of her face.

"You are still Caitlin Snow. Efficient doctor by day, adorable drunk by night. Your special to me. Even if you don't believe you're worth saving; I know you are. You're the very weakness to the Flash, because the thought of you hurt or in danger drives me insane enough to encase myself in my opposite element." Her lips tugged up briefly.

"Your abilities are powerful and beautiful because you are powerful and beautiful. And they are a part of you. We can figure out how to get you pregnant if that is your wish."

Her eyes widened and her cheek flamed. He smirked when she broke eye contact to turn away from him. "You say it's impossible, but we are the impossible, Cait. That's just another Tuesday for us." He lifted her chin up, making eye contact with her again. "I'll be with you every step of the way." He leaned down and placed a gentle and quick kiss to her lips.

"Barry." She whispered.

"Happy Birthday, Cait."

She gave him such a grateful smile. His heart nearly melted at it. "You remembered." She whispered.

"How could I forget?" His warm breath caressing her face.

"Barry, I have an announcement too." She spoke into his lips.

He nodded encouraging her to continue.

"I love you." She confessed.

The sun might as well of been inside of him with the shining, brilliant smile he gave her. Pulling her closer and grabbing her face between his hand, he crashed his lips upon hers. She responded instantly. The kiss was warm and loving, heating their bodies and the storm raging around them lessened to a light snowfall.

"Best announcement I've heard all night." He whispered as he pulled away. "I love you too, Cait."

The two continued kissing and holding each other until Barry's fingers went numb and Caitlin pulled him back towards the party.

* * *

They returned to the cottage. Entering just as unnoticed as they left. Booze kept flowing and half the people already left. Leaving only the super teams most of whom were either drunk out of their minds or asleep in various positions all throughout the room. Most of the occupants were watching the small group making fools of themselves near the karaoke set. Cisco was drunk and singing karaoke on the makeshift stage. Snart, usually so calm and collected, was playing the air guitar with a Santa hat on. Kara, with her colorful reindeer sweater, was dancing with Jesse very wildly. Felicity and Ray were placing peanuts on a passed-out Mick, trying to see how many they could put on him before he woke up. They giggled at every successful peanut. Oliver sat close by shaking his head in amusement.

Barry held Caitlin's hand as she quietly snuck them through the crowd unnoticed. She led them towards the stairs up towards their rented rooms. He glanced around the room, seeing if anyone would notice them. He stopped only when Oliver's eyes met his. Caitlin's hand slipped from his. And he turned back towards her. She smirked up at him walking backwards briefly before turning around and heading towards the stairs. She was teasing him and he wasn't sure if he liked her teasing or not. It was torture to him.

He turned back towards Oliver, he gave him a goofy smile nodding towards Oliver before heading towards the stairs following the birthday girl and the woman that stole his heart.

He found his way to her room. He didn't even bother knocking. He opened the door, closed and locked it turning to the beautiful brunette standing in the middle of the room. Red dress just tempting him to rip off.

She smiled at him. Her innocent, beautiful smile that was all Caitlin. It was her eyes; her deep brown eyes were tempting him, filling him with the same desire he saw in them. He was glad for a moment to be so far away from her. It gave him time to take all of her in. All Caitlin. He loved her. He truly did. And even if she turned into Killer Frost, he'd love her too because she was still Caitlin. And Caitlin was his. Tonight, he was going to make sure she knew that.

She pushed her hair onto her left shoulder as she turned around exposing her back to him.

He didn't know how, but in an instant, he found himself behind her, fingers vibrating in excitement. He tried so very hard to calm down. Taking a deep breath, breathing in her scent. His lips found her neck. Small gasps escaped her as she fell into his embrace. Her neck rolled to the side, eyes closing as he continued his gentle kisses along her neck down to her shoulder. His nose brushed the strap of her dress, fingers slid up her waist to slowly push the strap down her shoulder.

He had his left arm wrapped around her, palm resting on her stomach keeping her pressed against him. His fingers brushed against the curve of her breast once, twice teasing her. His other sending shivers through her body as he rubbed up and down her arm.

"Barry." She moaned out breathlessly.

He turned his attention back to the zipper at the back of her dress.

His fingers caressed her skin before finding the zipper. He began to pull it down, placing kisses along the skin that was revealed. The dress fell to the floor. Caitlin turned around to face him. Barry knelt on his knees to removed her heels. First the right heel was removed. He kissed her ankle trailing kisses up to her knee, and then further up her thigh. Then he removed her left, doing the same as he did before.

Neither knew where their confidence came from. Maybe it was their long history together.

Barry wanted nothing more than to make her feel good. He wanted to worship her. Make her love her powers, love her body; because he, himself, loved every part of her. He had desires but his needs meant nothing to him at this moment. He wanted to give her everything. Everything he had and more. Always more.

He stood up and she began to unbutton his shirt, he hissed when her cold hands grazed his bare chest. Her hands froze and she pulled back quickly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't... I'm sorry." Caitlin apologized stepping away from him. She was suddenly very aware of how fast things have escalated and she was afraid of what would happen with her powers; if she would hurt him.

Barry could see her withdrawing. He quickly encased her in his arms, wrapping them tightly around her. Her head buried in his chest.

"You won't hurt me. I can handle a little cold, Cait."

She lifted her head enough so her eyes could find his. "Are you sure?"

He smiled, "I'm sure." He promised, giving her a short kiss on her lips.

Barry saved her the trouble and speedily discarded his shirt. He began to unbutton his pants before her hands found his halting his progress.

He looked at her questioningly. She smiled before continuing removing his pants for him. Unzipping and touching. Barry groaned when she pulled the clothes off his hips, pressing strategically placed kisses down his chest and abs. Before crouching down to come face to face with his hard bulge in his boxers. She gave him a mischievous smile as her fingers caressed the waist of his boxers. Teasing before pulling them down. He kicked them off not caring where they went. She blew on his cock before gently kissing its head. Barry groaned, _'I'm supposed to be pleasuring her.'_ She licked his base but before she could fully wrap her mouth around him she was lifted off the floor and her back was on her bed. Her panties and bra were flashed off her before she could even blink.

She squeaked when she felt Barry's tongue licking her core. Moaning and gripping the sheets she called out to Barry as she experienced her first orgasm of that night but certainly not the last.

Opening her eyes when she felt him lapping up her spilling juices. She looked down at him as he lifted himself up crawling up her body. His lips found hers. Caitlin tasted herself on his lips and loved it. She moved her hands to ungrasp the sheets but found them frozen, fingers frosted together in the hard grip she had on the sheets. Pulling herself away to look at her hands. Barry questioned her actions and followed her gaze before letting out a laugh.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of foreplay, Dr. Snow." He teased.

She frowned, "Barry, that's not funny. My hands are frozen to the bed. A little help would be nice."

"I don't know. Makes things a little more intense; wouldn't you say?" He smirked.

"Barry..." she pouted.

"Fine. Powers it is." He lifted his hand vibrating them to produce heat before covering her frozen ones. Slowly he melted the ice. "Thank you." She said kissing his check. He entwined her fingers in his, pulling them up above her head. Pulling back only to look at her beauty.

"I love you." He says, eyes never leaving hers.

And she wants to cry at the raw emotions she sees in his emerald eyes. "I love you too." She slips her hand out of his only to traced his jaw. Eyes half lidded, she whispered, "Make love to me, Barry."

And he does. His hips fall to hers, thrusting into her in one motion. And she closes her eyes in bliss. This is what she needed. This is who she wanted. She wanted all of Barry. And he wanted nothing more than to give her everything.

It was the first Christmas they spent together as a couple. It was the start of something amazing and beautiful.

A year and a half later when Caitlin had discovered she was indeed pregnant, she had cried when Barry promised to continue the Snow tradition by bringing their family to the cottage that brought them together.

They did return, every year.

 **The End.**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
